The field of the present invention is a method of cleaning a soiled surface such as fabric or a carpet. There have been, of course, many prior art techniques, processes and products for cleaning fabrics and carpets, all of which have one or more disadvantages.
One prior art method of cleaning carpets, which is in widespread use, involves the use of a detergent-saturated solution being sprayed onto the carpet, following which it is vacuumed and allowed to dry. The result is something that may look clean but in actuality is sticky, stiff and waiting (like flypaper) to attract the next available particle of soil. Furthermore, the volatile solvents in the cleaning chemicals, as they dry, fill the air of the building in which they were used causing eye, nasal and lung irritation. After the cleaning solution dries, then the residual chemical and mineral precipitate (solids) flake off and become airborne, like cat dander, and further irritate eyes, nose, lungs and skin. The aforesaid volatile solvents and residual chemical and mineral precipitate may trigger allergies, asthma attacks and other sinus and respiratory problem.
The prior art prespray of chemical has been applied by the use of hand-squeeze bottle, hand pump-up sprayers, or handheld low-pressure injection systems. All of these methods apply a mist of chemical to the very top surface of the carpet. If the soil is deep into the carpet, then the carpet needs to be soaked with the prespray chemical; the aforesaid soaking actually causes the soil to migrate deeper into the carpet. Thus, the experience with the prior art carpet cleaning process is that a carpet, once cleaned, needs to be cleaned more often. Also, fumes or a strong smell lingering for a period of time after the carpets are cleaned is typical. The "cleaned" carpet will feel stiff and is easily matted in traffic areas. Stains, believed to have been removed, reappear a short time later. A universal recommendation to friends and family, by those who have had their carpets cleaned, is to wait as long as possible before you have the carpets cleaned for the first time, because you then will need to have them cleaned frequently thereafter.